


I am well aware I write too many songs about you

by Nicole1000



Category: One Direction, The 1975 (Band)
Genre: M/M, alcohol use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21807706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicole1000/pseuds/Nicole1000
Summary: Basically this is based on Harry‘s new song falling and it’s my OTP of Matty  and Harry where they broke up and Matty  refuses to see him and he’s not dealing with it too well
Relationships: Matthew Healy/Alex Turner, Matthew Healy/Harry Styles
Kudos: 5





	I am well aware I write too many songs about you

Harry has been just back in London for Christmas he was making his way to his mothers, but he couldn’t help but get distracted by everything that was going on in London now, but he wasn’t in the Christmas mood this year he sat in the back of the chauffeur car in a different world fine line had just come out and it was doing great, although he wished he didn’t have the inspiration for one of the best songs on it feeling that song killed him to record and was even worse to listen to every time he listen to it he just got flashes of brown curly hair and cigarette smoke with the taste of red wine he was picking the black nail polish off of his nails while he was lost in thought when he was snapped out of it by a phone call from James Corden he wanted him to host the show, which he always love doing, it’s just he wasn’t in the right frame of mind lately he tried to avoid Twitter most times even though it was filled with congratulations and all around positivity he would get the odd piece of news about the 1975 but he tried to avoid even it if it was difficult with them having a new album coming out and being on Tour. 

I made it back to his mothers house where he raided the cabinet for any kind of alcohol he could find luckily she had his favourite whiskey, which he just took the bottle of it’s not like anyone else was going to finish it right plus he probably needed it more than them, he did have a show to host and he was heartbroken over losing the love of his life due to his stupidity, he still wasn’t entirely sure how it even happened it had been about three months now but he still hadn’t put the pieces together of how it ended so quickly everything was great it was perfect Actually this was supposed to be a very happy time in his life he just released his new album, which he put a lot of time and effort into but he had this sinking feeling in his heart that just didn’t go away no matter how much whiskey and one night stands he forced himself through even though that didn’t even help none of them was actually going to be what he wanted none of them were going to be him, he didn’t think you could miss the way someone struggled to get out words because they were so excited and they’re brutal honesty that always got them into shit he missed all he Missed needing to put on too much aftershave to get rid of the smell of smoke and needing to explain half of those British words to his American friends

**Author's Note:**

> Also this is a work in progress so I still will be adding more to this chapter it’s just to see if anyone likes it


End file.
